


Anti's Out

by Jessica812



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Murder, Torture, a small kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica812/pseuds/Jessica812
Summary: The whole fandom was aware of the Antisepticeye, nicknamed Anti, by the time it was October 2016. This was the month that would change the fandom.





	1. Rise of the Antisepticeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is coming, and Jack is losing his battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before the big Anti takeover and posted it to my DeviantArt along with a drawing.  
> http://luci-morningstar.deviantart.com/art/Antisepticeye-642792514

“TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA, LADDIES!” I screamed, “MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE!”

Of course it wasn’t. My name is Sean, and my fans know that now. Fans. It’s still unbelievable to think that I have fans. I’m just a young Irish lad who wanted to have some fun, and now I have people on a daily basis saying how much they love my videos and how they look up to me. I appreciate every single one of them. There are nearly 13 million of them subscribed to my channel.

Being on the internet means people will always know things about you. You try to keep a secret and someone somewhere will discover it. There is, however, one secret I have managed to keep to myself for so long. It’s unfortunate that I seem to be much weaker this year.

It emerged once that I have a dark side, which was named ‘the Antisepticeye’. This was all a fan-made personality that seemed to become popular, along with my good friend Mark’s own dark personality, obviously names ‘Darkiplier’. There was only one problem with all of this. As much as I love to see what the community comes up with, I have a problem with ‘Anti’. He’s not just a fan creation.

2016\. As I said before, this year I am weaker. There could be various reasons for this, but I think I have to accept the real reason eventually. I want to release him. I’m tired of holding back the dark eyes. I’m exhausted from silencing the maniacal laughter inside my head. Anti is very real, and now it’s Halloween, the time of ‘spoopyness’ as the Internet would say. I had control, until I played FNAF: Sister Location.

He seemed to like that game. The idea of pretending to be one thing, but being another. The welcoming look that people adore, but a dark secret hidden beneath. He related to that, and somehow, he convinced me to release him. I can’t lie to anyone and say I’m not excited. Anti has never had full control before. This will be interesting, but I fear I won’t be able to push him back afterwards. Not long now. Only 2 days until Halloween.

Ṯ̥͕̮̣h͈̬̠̹̻̙͕i̫̗̪͉s͚̯̬ ̺̬̝b͎͚o̢͚͓̠̘̺̺ͅd̘̹y ̖͚͇̣̖͇̘͝i͕̫͉s̗̤̲̪̫ ̧͔̱w̯͚̻̯̬̠̱͞ę͇͚̪̬͓ą̘̣̤̘̰k̩͈̟͙̟͖͠ͅ.̙͔̭  
̳͓͙̖͎̦I̗ ̦̘͚̱͍͖a̩̪m̡̗͙͉͓̞͈̪ ̢w̞̙̬̮̣͘ạt͢c̮̟̫̻h̭͚i͕̭̙͎̰͕n̸̪͍͚g͝.̬̝̭͖̮̣̣͢  
͡T͐̅̇͆͟ho̶̓ͩ̎̉̉s̨͒̀e͌ ̎o͂́f́̔̎ͯͤͩ ͭ̔ͧͪ͒͜ỳ̈̀ͥͤ́͡o͛̄u͂ͥ̓̑ ̄̍͂ͤ͜tͦ̾ĥ̷ͯͫͤ̍ͩ̍a̔͆͌̍t́̽͋͝ ͋̀ͥ̉̓̄҉h̢̅͒̈́̚a̓͏v̢ͫ̒eͣ̾̍͛͋ͥ̌ ̌͡sͨͩͤ͆̇̾ͯeê͆̆͏n̡ ͒̅ͤm̏͌̈ͭͪy͊̅̀͏ ̡ͩ̐̉͐̓me̒͜s̡͌ͭͤ̂͋̿ͯs͐̏̊̓͑aġ̈́ͨ̿êͫ̊̋̈̈̚s̈ ͌̂a̷̓ͩȓ͛͌e̓̿͒ͣͫ̐̚ ͋͂͐̆ͤ͠w̄o̐̎͋̊͡rͤͨthͧ͊ͨ͌ͮ̔͘y͛̽̅.͐̄͘  
̨̓̈́ͫͩI͑͒̔ͩ͏ ̈̿ͥlͥ̓͐ͫ͏o͌̍̑͋ͬ̚͝o̾̔͛̋͗̔ͯk͂ ̸͂̆̅ͧf͐̽̀ͨ̆ͭ̎ö̷ͭr̉̐̏ͫ͌̾̀w̏̄̽͆͘ȃͥ̐r̄͌ͭͦͨ̍d͋ͩ̎̎͋ ̡͋ͧ̌ͥ̋̐̋t̷̓̏̓oͣ́̍ͦ͐ͣ ̛̒̎m͛eͨ̌eͧ̒́̄̇͑̕t̋ͧ̈̋́i͂̏̉ͤ́̂ͥ̀ň͞g̴̍͗̚ ̛̔͋ͣ̉yo̎̈u̇͑.̨̏̀ͮͫ̽͂̏  
I̞̙̦ͫ̿̍̒ͧ͝ ͉͍̃͗͆̅̉ͣ͜ả̠̼͚̳̬͍̹ͣ̃͛̃ͅṁ̸̐ͫ̾҉̦̯̳ ̫̪̩̲͈̬͙͔ͭͬ͋̓͡n̶͚̍ͫ͛̒̇̎͟͢è̠̜͕͙̳͍̺͉͖͑͑ͭͥ͛͂͛̎a̲̥͔͔͙̠̹̭̥̿̋ͪ͢r̰͚͖̣̞̜̪͑̎͒̇͛͑͛̂͟͝

I̧̡̫̟͓̝̖̯̥̮̖͒̾͊̂ͣ̿̒̓̊ͭ̃̉ͫ͝ ̨̮͎͓̠̺͊̈́͆ͪ̿́͜ą̨̧̩̭̻͎̍̏ͥ̔̂̿̐̏̄̀̃̔͆ͩm̷̵̺͉͉̮̲̪͖̬̳̜͖͙̯̹͖̪̙̣ͫ̈́̽̋̊ͫ̾̌ͯ̈ͮ͊̈́̑̑ ̘̯͓̣̫͉̮̹̣̼̦͎̮̪͕̠ͤ̇̐́̊̈́̇͂͑ͯ̽ͩ̽́͌̂̚͝h̭̲̲͇̣̞̹͉̦͉͕̣̀͆̎͆̆̆͋͐̃̄̽ͧ͌͝e̷̛̪̦̖̬͚̩̣̣̝̟̐̍ͨ̆̊ͤ́ͧ͛͋̊͑̈̒̓ͬ͌́͘rͯ̆͊̎̆̍ͮ̂̽́̽ͮ̀͂ͪ̿̀ͨ͟͏̵̵͇̟̗̻͇͕̯̥͙͜ͅe̶͙͖̰͔̙̪̩̞̗̪̭͖̞̮̜̟̒ͤͣ̽̓̾͒̀͛ͫͮ̃̌͊̊́́̚̕͜ͅ.͐̅̐̐͐̍̿ͬ͂͏̛͖̺̻̳̗̦̗̮̩͍̥̥͍͈͇͎̞̬͘͢ͅ


	2. Fun with Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti is out and thoroughly enjoying his time pretending to be the wonderful Jacksepticeye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV is 3rd person for this chapter.

"Any last words?" spat Anti, each word like another dagger piercing the victim.  
The victim in question was another treasured fan of Jack's, and that made him the perfect target. It had only been a few weeks since Anti had been able to gain control, and he was still working out how to be 'Jack', but it seemed effective. This fan had sent a wonderful message to Jack's account, thanking him for everything he's done on YouTube. This fan was also Irish and lived not so far away. Perfect.  
"I SAID..." Anti screamed, his voice sounding more mechanical and glitchy than usual, "DO. YOU. HAVE. ANY. LAST. WORDS?"  
  
A knife was slowly inserted into the fan's right arm, causing a blood curdling scream to fill the small torture room. Grinning, Anti leant closer to the fan so he was just a breath away.  
"That's what Anti likes to hear," he whispered almost seductively before inserting a second knife right below the first.  
This was the torture Anti had craved all those years he'd spent hidden behind Jack's soft, blue eyes, watching each horror game with anticipation.  
  
This fan still wasn't speaking. Anti wanted to hear a beg for mercy, but he was only getting screams, not like they weren't enjoyable and filled his stolen body with joy. It was time to turn this up a notch, and Anti pulled out a shimmering, metal fork from his jacket pocket.  
"I do believe you wanted to meet Jack," said Anti, staring deep into the fan's soul, "well let's see what he thinks of all this..."  
Soulless black and green eyes shifted to blue as Anti's expression softened. With a click of his fingers, Anti took a step back, but kept a firm grasp on Jack.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack stared in horror at the young male fan tied up in front of him. His short, brown hair was stained with blood and his eyes were barely open. His expression was a combination of pain, exhaustion and a lack of hope. Jack went to reach forward, but his body wouldn't move, and neither would his mouth. All he could do was stare with an expressionless face and fear in his eyes.  
"I... don't blame you," the fan coughed out, blood dripping from the corner of his pale lips, "it's... not you."  
Tears poured from the fan's eyes as he looked up at his hero. Although he was the same man who had just been torturing him, he knew that hadn't been Jack, and this was now the real Jack.  
"Please spare me!" he screamed, weakly pulling on the ropes that bound him to the chair, panic taking control of his thoughts.  
  
"THAT... is what I wanted."  
Jack's scared, guilty eyes narrowed as a familiar colour returned to them and he laughed. As the corners of his mouth turned up, forming a sinister grin, he gripped the fork that was still in his hand tighter.  
"I'm back baby," Anti giggled.  
With a swift and accurate stab, the fork was pushed under the fan's fingernail, then slowly, Anti rested more and more weight on it, causing the nail to lift up. The resulting pain was excruciating, and the wonderful screams from the victim were music to Anti's ears.  
  
A few hours later, after a number of sharp objects were stabbed into the victim's body, Anti had finally lost interest in this pointless human.  
"Looks like you'll finally get that mercy," Anti smiled softly, his voice calm and quiet.  
That single moment of hope was caught in the fan's tired eyes as a final knife was pulled across his throat. As the colour drained away from his skin along with the blood down his neck, Anti gazed into those hope filled eyes and watched them fade away until there was nothing.  
"That was fun," Anti smiled, looking like Jack once again, "I need a snack."  
  
"Have you finished with that god awful noise you idiot," called a deeper voice from the other side of the door.  
"Yes, Darky. I'm finished," he joyfully replied.  
"Good."  
Dark opened the door slowly and smiled at his best friend. He chuckled when he saw the limp body that Anti was so pleased with. Recognising the glint of excitement in Dark's deep, red eyes, Anti walked towards the door with a spring in his step. At the same time, Dark reached his arm around the corner and pulled out another fan, this time a young woman. She had a gag in her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back.  
"At least I'll be quick with this," Dark smirked, teasing Anti.  
"You don't know how to enjoy yourself there, Darky. Just don't mess up my torture room, k?"  
As the two passed each other, Anti left a quick kiss on Dark's cheek. Dark blushed at the gesture, but tried to hide his reaction.  
"Enjoy," Anti shouted as he slammed the door shut, giving Dark the privacy he needed to decide which of his 1000 methods he would use to kill this one, or maybe he would try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Did you like it?  
> I had a lot of fun writing this :D


End file.
